Chihiro, Spirited Again
by Raven-Skaari1985
Summary: Chihiro is plagued by the memory of her love Haku. After 11 arduous years, she has finally found a way to bring him back to her...


"Will we meet again sometime?"  
  
"Sure we will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now go, don't look back"  
  
Hands slipping away. He stood there, watching her with sad green eyes... Chihiro awoke with a start. The same dream. She turned over in her bed, holding her pillow close to her as though it were a lover's warm embrace. She stared at the ceiling above her, but again she saw those same sad green eyes, longing for her. Warm tears fell from her own, brown eyes "I miss you so." it had been ten years, nine months and fourteen days since they had parted ways. Chihiro turned over and fell back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The wind rustled the lush green of the grass and trees that stood close together, as though forming a protective circle. The ball of sunlight shone high in the blue sky, with clouds floating in patches, carefree, and moving according to the wind. A young woman sat in front of one of those great trees, her back resting against the rough but cool bark. Her brown hair shone under the bright sunlight as she raised her head from what she was doing on her lap, closing her eyes to breathe in the fresh air.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Chihiro I've been calling you like ten times. What is with you today? Its like you're in another world or something."  
  
Chihiro smiled to herself and looked up at two cerulean blue eyes watching her. Akira looked down at her. Chihiro marveled at how smooth and pale her friends skin was, whiter than powdered snow and that her blue eyes were clearer than the ocean. Her hair was a golden mane; the same length as Chihiro's own, but Akira's seemed to have been kissed by the sun. Akira's hands were on her hips, and she was trying to keep a stern expression on her pretty face.  
  
Chihiro bit back a laugh, trying her hardest to look scared, "Akira. I- I'm sorry I was just.thinking I guess"  
  
Akira smiled shook her head. "I know that, the question with you is if you ever STOP thinking." She suddenly became serious "You were able to secure the last property right?"  
  
Chihiro silently nodded.  
  
Akira brightened instantly. "Then what's the problem? Everything is going according to plan." her smile fell when she saw her business partner and best friend look away pensively. Akira heaved a great sigh and sat down beside Chihiro "Ok. You can't keep hiding this from me Chihiro. Come on tell me what's on your mind. What's wrong? Is it your parents? Surely it cant be work, we're almost completed our plans for restoring the land. ok so we're not exactly making a profit yet but I don't see why. Chihiro?"  
  
Chihiro had stood up during Akira's speech and had begun to climb the tree she had been leaning against.  
  
"Hey! Chihiro I was talking to you!"  
  
Chihiro smiled down at her from the branch she was climbing. "And I'm still listening Akira."  
  
Theblonde shook her head. Her hands back at their place on her hips as she tilted her head back to look up into the tree. "Chihiro get down from there, your gonna end up breaking your neck or something." silence greeted her. Her brows knitted together "Chihiro.? Ah!"  
  
Akira jumped and Chihiro laughed as she swung upside down beside her associate and long time friend, her legs locked around a tree branch at the knees. Her hair, still in a high ponytail, fell all around her in long chestnut locks. "No I won't." She laughed, swinging back up into the tree, disappearing from sight.  
  
Her golden haired partner pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear apprehensively, willing it to stay in place. "Chihiro, don't you think you're a little old for these games?"  
  
A distinct "Nope" came from the tree.  
  
Akira sighed, closing her eyes she massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Come on Chihiro stop playing around, we have to get back to the office. Mr. Mukashiti is coming today to discuss our plans to restore the site. Come on we've got to go now or we'll be late!"  
  
"All right, all right." Chihiro leaped down from the top of the tree, landing on the ground below with an almost supernatural grace. Akira blinked rapidly, how does she do that?  
  
Chihiro stood and smiled, squatting down to pick up her note pad, she smiled at the image she had drawn. The dragon was long and serpentine, of Japanese origin and was a silvery colour with a wild looking teal green mane. But what she admired most was the pair of green eyes. The same eyes from her dream. She placed it on her lap and was about to lean back against the trunk of the old oak tree to rest when.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yubaba's voice spoke out, "Talk, do whatever you want but don't stand in the shadows. You have been standing there for quite a while and could have been considered a live statue, seeing that you did not move at all."  
  
Not showing any emotion on his face as he stepped out, he finally stopped in front of Yubaba's desk. Haku stood there silently for a moment on how he should go about on the matter.  
  
"Hurry up. I don't have all day," Yubaba said, looking up from her desk where she was counting her jewels.  
  
Haku spoke up " I know my name. I remember who I am. I want to terminate my contract with you. I want to quit being your apprentice. I have been your assistant for a long time, Yubaba, and I want to quit now."  
  
The witch lowered her pen and glared at the boy over her long nose. Her eyes seemed to search him before she sat back, sneering and growling at the same time. " It's because of the girl, isn't it? The human. That little brat Chihiro" she spat her name indignantly.  
  
Haku glared back "don't you dare call her a.!"  
  
"Hold your tongue boy, I'm not finished. I know everything that happens in the Spirit World, Haku. Now, as to what I was saying just now before your interruption. ah yes. I know that you promised that you would see her again, but you can't just terminate your contract immediately," She paused, putting a jewel into her jewel box after examining it closely, all the while thinking, "The girl was young for a human. Not even at her time of change yet. I'll release my hold on you when she is no longer a mere child. When the girl has turned her 21st year in the human world, you will be allowed to go free. do we have a deal?"  
  
The boy's brows knitted together.  
  
Yubaba glared. "Otherwise I could simply refuse your resignation."  
  
Haku thought it over and bowed, keeping his steely eyes on the witch at all times "I also want to keep my name."  
  
Yubaba grinned "Deal my boy, deal. Now, just sign your name on this contract and everything's done." Saying that, Yubaba produced a contract and Haku signed it once looking over it.  
  
" Now, get back to work. There's going to be important guests coming tonight! I want the place clean in 3 hours. Go!"  
  
" Yes, Yubaba. " With that, Haku walked out of the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Chihiro checked her appearance one last time in the mirror, straightening her suit jacket and skirt, she smoothed down her white work blouse and ran a brush through her long brown hair, tying it back in a neat bun.  
  
Akira watched her friend. Observing as she so carefully applied the same hair band that she wore everyday as a finishing touch. She had to admit, it was beautiful. It had a classic charm about it that she couldn't quite place, but still sometimes Chihiro's obsessive-ness with it was a little overwhelming for Akira.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Chihiro grinned. "Show time."  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Mukashiti smiled and shook Chihiro's hand, "a wonderful presentation my dear. I believe we may have a business arrangement here. Call my office next Monday and my assistant will set us a date where we can discuss the logistics of this. Might I say this Miss Ogino, if I am anything to go by, I'm sure my partner will have no arguments over this little arrangement." The portly businessman took another bite of the cookie in his large tan hand. "Especially if your willing to bring some more of these excellent macadamia and chocolate chip cookies with you." He smiled, happily munching on the oversized snack.  
  
Chihiro bowed her respects and smiled as Akira escorted them to the door.  
  
Akira turned around and punched the air. "We did it! That land is as good as ours!"  
  
Chihiro smiled at her friend, and to herself. soon.it would be soon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Soon, Chihiro. Just two more months and I shall be free. My promise will then be fulfilled. Please, wait for me.' Haku thought as he flew in the night sky in his dragon form. His green eyes brightened up and he felt his heart swell at the thought of her as he flew through some drifting clouds, his green mane pushed back by the wind.  
  
Chihiro. The human girl who had befriended him. He, whom everyone had been afraid of because of his authority over them as Yubaba's apprentice, Chihiro had trusted him, believed in him and.loved him. She had risked her life to go to Zeniba's house, uncertain of whatever dangers that could face her way. Yet, she still went on the journey.  
  
Haku stretched his long, flowing body. Yesterday, a lot of Spirits had arrived at the bathhouse. He had been running all round the bathhouse, supervising the workers, as Yubaba didn't have any mission for him.  
  
Flying around for a few more minutes, he decided to rest for the night. He flew gracefully through his window and landed in his greenish-blue room. His futon lie in the southeast corner of the room where the sliding door was, further down from it. A desk and drawers stood opposite of the futon. They were painted chocolate-brown and stationery was sprawled on the table. Six feet away to the side of his futon, a light brown closet stood by its own, storing his clothes.  
  
Haku walked over to his futon and crawled underneath the blankets, finally settling down to sleep when he found a comfortable spot. As he slept, he dreamt of Chihiro and him, together for the first time again in so many years.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So.this is what we've been after for so long? You've gotta be joking."  
  
Chihiro looked longingly over the land that stretched before her. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw the earth was despairing, crying out to be saved from a slow agnonising death. The grass she stood upon, once a lush green was now brown and dry, rubbish littered the ground where wild flowers once stood. Large cement apartments rose before her, blocking the rays of the rising sun. Chihiro frowned at them. Soon these apartments would be torn down, and the natural beauty of this land, restored. The meeting with Mr. Mukashiti and his partner Mr. Dofei had gone better than she could have possibly dreamed. With the re-transition of all previous owners of the apartments to the new estates created by their own company, Chihiro and Akira had easily gained ownership of the territory.  
  
Akira sighed. "Is this really worth it Chihiro? I mean look at this!" she kicked some nearby trash and grimaced with disdain. "Why did you want this place so badly? I've always backed you up without question because you've always been there and some of your crazy ideas helped swing some of our biggest and most important deals. But now I want to know. Tell me, what is it about this place that's so precious to you?"  
  
Chihiro smiled. "You'd never believe me if I told you."  
  
Akira arched a brow. "Try me."  
  
Chihiro smiled at the sun. "I guess it's just. the spirit."  
  
Akira threw her hands up and gave an exasperated sigh. " Ugh fine, keep your secrets."  
  
Chihiro smirked. "We begin work tomorrow."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Haku wandered the halls of the great Bath House. Keeping a stern expression the Young River Spirit ignored the curious glances of workers as he passed. He heard whispers of his name and of his deal with Yubaba.  
  
"Look is that Haku?" "He seems so different lately" "Is it true he's returning to the human world?" "Yeah, Yubaba's been ranting about it for a month now." "So when?" "I think it's in a week." "That soon?" "How? How did he do it?" "He remembered his name." "No that's not true, that girl did, the human who came here.. was it ten.nearly eleven years ago." "I wish I could remember my name." "So he knows his true name now?" "Yes, it's the Kohaku River." "He's a River Spirit?" "That's right." "Wow, he must be even more powerful than we thought. No wonder Yubaba wanted him in her service so badly."  
  
Haku had heard enough he turned and glared at them. The room silenced, the workers quaked in fear of what he would say or do next. With a smile and a casual wave of his hand Haku turned around, walking away he said. "Get back to work."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh my Lord." Akira's blue eyes widened as they took in the newfound beauty of the property. "I- don't believe it! Its only been, what. Less than two months?"  
  
The grass was lush and green again. Butterfly's danced over wild flowers, the trees bent in the wind, and the clouds passed by overhead.  
  
Akira wandered up to the young chestnut haired woman who stood beside the Riverbank. "Chihiro." she breathed, "this is amazing."  
  
"How's everything going?" Chihiro asked, her eyes not leaving the riverbed before her.  
  
"Its all gonna happen tomorrow. we're even a day ahead of schedule." Akira smiled, her eyes closing joyfully. "Everything is going to work out just fine Chihiro." She put her hand on her friend's shoulder, as the two of them stood, watching the sun set.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Haku raised his hand to knock on the large red door.  
  
"Come in." Yubaba's rough voice barked.  
  
Haku took a deep breath and entered her chamber. "I've come to say good bye Master Yubaba. Don't forget that I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
But Haku couldn't just leave it at that, he wanted her to fully grasp his resignation, he took a breath and continued on "Tomorrow I shall no longer be working for you. Tomorrow I gain my freedom. I remember my name, and you can no longer control me."  
  
Yubaba lowered her pen and glowered at him. "If you've simply come to rub it in master Haku, I suggest you leave my chambers at once."  
  
The River Spirit, now resembling a young man of 25, bowed before leaving her quarters. A smirk crossed his face when he heard her yelling after him, cursing him in seven different tongues, and causing the great doors to shake with her fits of rage. Betraying his normally cool exterior Haku gleefully ran down the stairs of the Bath House to his room, and smiled at the sun shining outside his window. He saw her smiling face in his mind's eye. "Chihiro."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh!" Akira gasped as the dam was released. The water coursed rapidly, quickly filling the dry, empty riverbed. She moved forward to place her hand on Partner's shoulder. "Well done Chihiro. I can't believe you actually pulled this off. This place. its amazing."  
  
The two young women watched as the rapid water began to slow into a normal pace, and flow softly, the beauty of the Kohaku River had been restored. Akira turned to leave.  
  
Akira watched her friend lean over the water, looking at her own reflection before lowering a wild flower into the flowing waters. "Chihiro?"  
  
"I'm coming." Chihiro stood and began walk away, she threw a look over her shoulder, and she gazed longingly back at the River.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What's going on here?" Lin asked.  
  
"Something you wouldn't recognize." Kamaji taunted. "Its called Love."  
  
~*~  
  
Haku opened his eyes and sat up, taking in his surroundings. *The boiler room? How did I get here?* He looked around and saw the spider spirit sleeping beside him. Then he remembered. Sen. Haku moved over to the boiler man, shaking him gently awake.  
  
"Kamaji, wake up."  
  
Kamaji awoke with a start. "Haku, You're alright."  
  
"I'm fine. Where is Sen? Did she go somewhere? Can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"You blacked out remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember being in darkness. Then I could hear Sen's voice calling out my name. So I followed her voice and the next thing I knew, I was lying here feeling better than ever."  
  
"Pure Love. It broke Zeniba's spell. Sen left to return the golden seal. She did it to save you."  
  
~*~  
  
Falling.falling.falling through the star filled night. Chihiro reached out in front of her. Hands joined, fingers intertwining. The boys green eyes gleamed, sparkling with unshed tears of happiness. Chihiro felt warm all over.  
  
"You did it Chihiro. I remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River."  
  
Her heart swelled "A River Spirit?"  
  
"My name is the Kohaku River."  
  
"They filled in that River, its all apartments now."  
  
"That must be why I cant find my way home Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river. And I remember your little pink shoe."  
  
"So you're the one who carried me back to shallow water. You saved me." He moved closer to her, their foreheads touched tenderly and she closed her eyes as her own tears of joy fell. She felt a tingling warmth surge throughout her body.  
  
"I knew you were good!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Chihiro what's wrong? You'd never guess it was your birthday with such a gloomy expression." Akira asked, concerned for her friend. "Come on Chihiro show me your pretty smile."  
  
Chihiro looked up at her, snapping out of her reverie. "Hn? Oh, I'm sorry Akira. I was just."  
  
Akira waved her off. "I know, I know. Look I wanted to give you your birthday present."  
  
She handed Chihiro a large business envelope.  
  
Chihiro looked at her curiously, pulling out the contents. "What's this?"  
  
Akira smiled. "It's my half of the contract for the Kohaku River Project. I want you to have it. You wanted that River so badly, I think its only fair that you should have it." Chihiro was dumbfounded. "But, Akira. that's miles of land. I couldn't."  
  
"Its ok Chihiro. The River is protected now. the entire area is under protection as a National Park, and I want you to have it."  
  
Chihiro felt the tears well in her eyes. "Oh Akira!" She hugged her friend, and Akira hugged her back just as tight before pulling back to look at her.  
  
"There's one more thing." She said, handing her a set of blue prints.  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened. "Akira.are you.is this.?"  
  
Akira nodded "The layout of your new home. I found a place along the river with a phenomenal view that stretches for miles. You can see the sun rise and set over the water and the stars are so clear at night.not like in the city. I've been building you your new home there. It's almost complete. You can finally get out of that city apartment, and live by the Kohaku."  
  
Chihiro had no words to describe her joy. She embraced her friend anew. "This is the best present I could have ever asked for. Thank you Akira."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Haku crossed the bridge and over the stairs leading down to the restraints by the River. The water was now long gone, the sun shone brightly over head and the field swept endlessly before him in a sea of lush green grass.  
  
He stopped as he reached the threshold of his world, the rocks of the riverbed that formed the barrier between the Spirit World and the Human one.  
  
"Haku!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
The young man turned to see Lin and Kamaji standing behind him.  
  
"Lin?" Haku seemed confused. The Spirit ran forward and threw her arms around him, tears pouring from her dark eyes. "I cant believe I'm gonna say this, you were always such a pain, but." She pulled back and regarded him sadly. . "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Haku smiled at her and Kamaji moved forward on his many legs. "You take care you yourself my boy."  
  
"I will Kamaji, I promise." He held out his hand. "Farewell old friend."  
  
Kamaji took his hand and shook it. "Take these with you." He said, handing Haku a basket full of the small red berries he had first fed to Chihiro so she wouldn't disappear. His eyes rounded when he saw there were hundreds of them in the basket. The boiler man smiled and winked behind his dark glasses. "In case you two should ever desire to visit."  
  
Haku let a tear escape his deep green eyes, and ran forward to hug his friend. The Spider Spirit pulled back and said in his deep voice. "Go Haku, before you change your mind."  
  
Haku took the basket in hand and turned; taking a deep breath he stepped over the barrier. and ran for the Tunnel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chihiro wandered down the small cobblestone path that led from her new home to the river. She sat down beside the bank, her bare feet enjoying the cool sensation of the lush green grass beneath. She reached out a hand, her delicate fingers languidly traced circles through the flowing water. She continued to touch the surface of the clear river, and noticed the mirror image of the sky on the water.  
  
The water seemed to whisper a name. "Sen."  
  
"Yes. It's me..." She said as she once again swept her fingers across the surface.  
  
"Sen... Chihiro" The water moaned.  
  
A cyan tear slid down Chihiro's cheek, and into the water.  
  
"Don't cry." A flower drifted toward her on the water, going against the current. She swallowed and reached out a trembling hand. Chihiro gasped, stunned as a figure rose before her. It held the flower in one hand. Its body was of water, and it reached out to her, its fingers brushed against her cheek, absorbing her tears. The creature smiled, and Chihiro found comfort in it. She leaned into the creature's hand as it cupped her cheek. "Please don't cry Sen." The being's voice was majestic, powerful. "I made a promise to you. I never break a promise." It said, as it reached out and touched her shoulder. A small drop of water raced down her arm.  
  
The creature smiled and lifted her head with a finger. She looked deep into it's eyes, memories of a lost world came flooding back, overwhelming her. Her eyes widened, her lips parted to speak. The creature smiled and whispered "I wanted you to know...It's been desolate here, without any friends... but I am happy I have experienced love... and that experience came from you, Chihiro..."  
  
Chihiro smiled as she recognised the beings voice. "Haku! Haku I love you too..." The spirit of the Kohaku River smiled and solidified before her in a blaze of white light. He was older looking, his dark green hair longer but in the same style, and his shoulders much broader. His muscles nicely toned, he had acquired a nice tan and he still had the same kind look to him. They slowly moved towards each other, he leaned down, his lips capturing hers in a deep heartfelt kiss. A sensation neither had ever felt before. Chihiro pulled back, resting her head on Haku's shoulder, and they stood like that for a few minutes as afternoon wisked into evening.  
  
Haku pulled back, his eyes gazing at the water around him.  
  
Chihiro looked at him concerned "What is it?"  
  
"Would you fly with me one more time Chihiro?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Haku changed to become a lanky silver dragon once more. Chihiro mounted his back, holding onto his golden horns as he took to the sky. Flying above his own River, the wind pushing back his teal mane, they flew through the cool night air. Chihiro marveled at the stars above them, sparkling like a blanket of diamonds. Haku sped on, his destination closer.  
  
"Haku.what will become of us?" Chihiro asked, her arms encircling her beloved River Spirit.  
  
He did not reply, but began his descent as they reached an adjoining River. Chihiro dismounted, standing beside the New River bank. Haku transformed and regarded her with pained eyes.  
  
"Sen."  
  
"Call me Chihiro."  
  
"Chihiro. Do you trust me?"  
  
What kind of question is that?  
  
Sincerity shone through her brown eyes "Of course I trust you Haku."  
  
"Would you do anything to be with me, Chihiro?"  
  
Taking a step closer, curiosity washed over her face. "Yes."  
  
Haku gazed down at the ground and whispered "Would you die for me?" He lifted his head to catch her reply.  
  
She took a deep breath, and looked him straight in his soulful green eyes. "Yes"  
  
"Then forgive me Chihiro." Haku felt himself transform into his lithe dragon form. His whip like tail snapped. And she felt herself falling.  
  
Chihiro's body hit the bottom of the surprisingly deep river. Her eyes glazed and her mouth open slightly in shock. Creatures that took the dead souls to the under world appeared, unaffected by the water. Their bony hands reached toward her, their moans surging through the water. Chihiro suddenly blinked, and breathed in the water surrounding her. The medicine from the River spirit that she had eaten all those years go had kicked in. She thrashed in the water, her soul leaving her body to merge with the river.  
  
Sen opened her eyes to look down at herself for the first time, and gasped at what she saw. She was a dragon. a water spirit. Her body was pure-white, her head streamlined for flight and was fox like with a silver mark on her forehead. She had golden brown eyes and a dark brown mane. Instead of two long thick whiskers on either side of her face, she had thin hair-like ones, and clawed feet. Her horns were smaller than Haku's and shone like gold in the moonlight. She arose to her full height, exploding from the river she flew into the night sky.  
  
She felt the cool air running over her body and a tickle on her skin as the stars and moonlight kissed her new body, welcoming her to the spirit world. She looked down below her to see a flash of silver. Haku looked up at her. His eyes full of emotion; Pain, Sorrow, Joy and. Love.  
  
She could see it in the every fiber of his being.  
  
Haku loved her.  
  
"Haku." She whispered, tears welled in her eyes and she felt her heart swell to ten times its size. She descended to land in the clearing where he stood, concentrating on her form as a human, she felt her body change once more.  
  
She stood before him, now in human form. She lifted her head, and caught his gaze. "Haku. you. you killed me."  
  
Haku lowered his head. A tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Why Haku? Why did you kill me?"  
  
He could not find it within himself to look her in the eye. He transformed, and stood there, his gaze lowered to the ground. "I didn't want to lose you." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Chihiro lifted her head sharply. "I-I don't understand."  
  
Haku raised his head and stared at her with pain-filled eyes. "I couldn't lose you again Chihiro. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... it was all I could do to keep from losing you. A fish may love a bird Chihiro, but where would they live?"  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened. "Oh Haku."  
  
"I love you Chihiro. I've waited so long to tell you so. so many times I tried to leave the Spirit World to be with you, and so many times I failed. But I couldn't give up. I loved you too much to give you up. When you kissed me, I realised how much you mean to me. I couldn't bear to be away from you ever again. But I knew that many mortals who had fallen for a Spirit before had been condemned to a life worse than death, because they could never be together as one."  
  
He moved forward and cupped her cheek. She did not move. "I did what I did so we could be together, as one. So you wouldn't have to suffer anymore, and neither would I. your heart was pure enough to become a spirit of the Earth. I knew it.but the only way for that to occur. for a mortal human to release their soul so it would merge with nature to become a spirit. was through death, and rebirth."  
  
He lowered his hand and looked away. Turning his back on her.  
  
"I'm sorry Chihiro.I never meant to hurt you.I'd never want anyone to hurt you." He hung his head. Felt his heart breaking inside. The same feeling he'd had when he'd let her go, when her hand had slipped from his as they stood on the stairs of the threshold, so many years ago.  
  
Her felt her place her hand on his shoulder and reluctantly turned to face her. Expecting to see her shaking with rage, her eyes filled with fiery hatred. He was surprised to see passive face slowly change into a smile.  
  
She took his hand in hers. "Haku. although this wasn't the way I had planned for us to be together, I understand now. The only way we could truly be as one was for me to be a spirit." She stifled a giggle. "And even though death wasn't the most ideal birthday present I've ever had," she looked at him, with love in her eyes. "I know that my love for you will never die. And if only through my death as a human could we be together, then I forgive you," she cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears. "And I wouldn't change a thing. I love you Haku."  
  
Haku felt the tears roll down his cheek, and smiled when Chihiro  
tenderly wiped them away with a sweep  
of her fingers, they felt infinitely long and cool against his skin.  
His arms found their way around her waist,  
and she reached around him, her hands resting on the back of his neck.  
He tilted his head, and felt himself lean forward, his lips firmly focused in their search. Chihiro felt a smile creep over her and leaned into him, their lips met softly in a tender kiss. They would stay together forever now, nothing could tear them apart. Chihiro's body and life as a human had been sacrificed, but she would now live on, forever  
entwined in the love of Haku.  
  
THE END 


End file.
